


Severe Weather Alert

by daftalchemist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shower Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, hypothermia kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/pseuds/daftalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freak snow storm brings Cecil dangerously close to freezing to death. Fortunately, Carlos finds him just in time to help warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severe Weather Alert

**Author's Note:**

> beta thanks to sub3rduck
> 
> fic is a christmas gift to tumblr user the-nightkind from tumblr user petrichorsgarden, but written by me, of course

“Come get me.”

It was a simple, unassuming text, or would have been if Carlos wasn’t keenly aware of the fact that Cecil should still be in the middle of his radio show and shouldn’t _need_ to be gotten for any reason yet. The fact that he was requesting to be taken away from his show could only mean something urgent had happened. The fact that there _was_ no show playing when he started the truck he’d been borrowing from the lab to do fieldwork meant that something potentially catastrophic had happened. Given all the time in the world, he never would have considered that something was a power outage caused by a sudden and incredibly severe snow storm.

Half the town was covered in a nearly impenetrable blanket of white, but Carlos found a way through. He’d always find a way to Cecil, and Cecil knew that. He said as much as he grinned sleepily, his unfocused eyes resting on Carlos as the scientist bundled the half-delirious man into his arms. The station was _freezing_ , and Cecil felt the same, dressed for a typical summer day as he was. He was so pale, his lips already turning blue. If Carlos had come later, if it had taken him longer to break through the ice that had coated the door...he didn’t want to think about it. He just wanted to get Cecil home and into a warm shower and equally warm blankets.

It was quite an ordeal leading Cecil up the steps to his apartment, but even more difficult to get him to stand upright in his shower stall. He was shaking too severely, so Carlos shucked off his lab coat and clothes and stepped in the stall with him, wrapping his arms around him to keep him upright as much as to keep him warm. His skin was almost unbearably cold, and Carlos increased the water temperature.

Cecil threw his arms around Carlos’ neck and slumped heavily against him, sighing happily. “You _saved_ me.”

“I would hold off on calling you saved until you stop shivering,” Carlos said as he vigorously rubbed his back and chest, trying to warm him up in any way he could think of. This wasn’t exactly his area of expertise. He was a scientist, not a doctor. “Why didn’t you try to leave?”

“Carlos will get me,” he murmured, licking stripes up his neck and jaw. “Find me, and get me, and take me.”

“I _did_ find you, but,” Carlos gasped as _incredibly_ cold tentacles slipped quietly from Cecil’s lower back and wound themselves around his legs and hips. “Cecil, you could have _died_. Don’t you understand that?”

Cecil hummed happily as he wrapped more appendages around the scientist, running his icy cold fingers down his back, wrapping himself around him. “So _warm_.”

Carlos was glad Cecil found him warm, but he was _freezing_ under his touch and wanted nothing more than to increase the water temperature again. Every attempt to read the knob ended in failure though, as Cecil was steadily wrapping his body up in very cold appendages, leeching all of the warmth out of him. He grunted as they tightened around him, finally deciding that he should tell Cecil to let go, but was cut off by another gasp as one of the tentacles wriggled its way along his ass, nudging at his hole. “Cecil, w-what are you doing?”

Cecil just smiled and purred and hugged him closer, his icy cold tendrils twining around Carlos’ dick before letting it go to seek warmer skin, and he sighed happily. “ _Warm_ , Carlos. So warm.”

“Cecil, _wait_!” Carlos shouted, but his delirious boyfriend was already pressing into him, seeking out the heat of his body. Carlos shuddered and groaned, caught somewhere between alarmed discomfort and the strangest feeling of arousal he’d experienced in recent memory, the icy fingertips ghosting down his stiffening cock to his thighs quickly pushing him much deeper into that arousal.

Cecil pressed closer, his tendrils wriggling between Carlos’ legs, nestling into the joint of his thighs, seeking out warmth where they could. The tentacle that had been gently working him open was getting so much deeper, chilling Carlos’ insides in a way that he never could have expected would feel so good. His head rolled back as he moaned, canting his hips against Cecil’s stomach, giving his cock the friction it ached for, until he was lifted off the shower floor, another tentacle prodding gently at his entrance.

“Ce- _Cecil_ ,” he whined, his breaths coming in gasps as his weight forced himself further down around the appendages burrowing deep within him, leeching away his warmth. He wrapped his legs around Cecil’s hips and fisted a hand around his cock, stroking it at a hurried pace. His boyfriend was too far gone in his delirium to know exactly what he was doing, what Carlos _wanted_ him to be doing, how badly he wanted his release.

Cecil’s body was flush against his as he nuzzled at the scientist’s neck, stroked his hands and tentacles over sensitive skin, _warm_ skin. Carlos felt like he was burning up despite the icy cold touch, each twitch of the appendages inside of him driving him further into maddening pleasure until he threw his head back with a sob, hot cum splattering over both of their stomachs. Carlos shuddered and gasped, resting heavily against Cecil, and he hummed happily, glad for the warm touch. He didn’t even know, didn’t understand why sticky rivulets were running down their bodies and into the shower drain, didn’t know why Carlos was twitching violently, grasping at him to try to keep himself still as the tentacles within him stimulated flesh _far_ too sensitive to be touched. He just understood the warmth of his boyfriend and the cold of his own body.

Carlos reached behind him and tugged at the appendages within him gently, whining softly at the friction it placed on his abused hole, so unused to having more than one of the larger tentacles inside him. “Cecil, _please_ take these out.”

Cecil whined and shook his head, but did as asked, pulling them slowly from Carlos. Carlos sighed with relief and wrapped his arms around Cecil’s neck, hugging him close. The bathroom was thick with steam, but the water felt cold against his skin.

“Let’s get out of here,” he said between gasped breaths. “Dry off. Snuggle under the blankets.”

Cecil grinned in agreement.

 


End file.
